


When Worlds Collide

by Lola9525



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Jack Spicer, Badass Jack Spicer, Genderfluid Character, M/M, THERE WILL BE FIGHTS, There will be cursing, Unrequited Crush, albino jack spicer, also i'm rating this teen because of the language, but this is a show about magic battles involving the elements, genderfluid jack spicer, genius jack spicer, hannibal bean/the fucking sun, he just lacks social skills, i hate how that's not an official tag, i love how badass jack is a tag but not genius jack, like yall he is a genius, major character death is only tagged because i plan on killing bean, most of this will be tame, one-sided chase young/jack spicer, that's also why the graphic violence is tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola9525/pseuds/Lola9525
Summary: Jack was Tired. He never won showdowns anymore, the Xiaolin losers kept getting more vicious, and now He had to deal with an alternate of himself? Who was apparently a lot like Chase? Oh right. Chase. Well, anyway. Oh, did he mention he was Genderfluid? Yeah. Fun. Except, the Xiaolin losers have no clue, so it's harder to be himself when he needed to. Well, at least he wasn't bored
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Jack Spicer, jack spicer/reverse jack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. the beginning of the end

When Worlds Collide

Jack was tired. He had just failed another showdown. Fuck why couldn’t he just win ONE?! This one was for a Wu called the Veil Cutter, and they had no clue what it did because their stupid little scroll didn’t tell them. Pedrosa was bragging over his win, even though he’d cheated something awful. It was supposed to be a race of smarts, not brute force!   
He couldn’t even follow the rules of a stupid showdown! So much for being “Good and just.” Jack was just about to activate his helipack and head home when Pedrosa decides to activate the Wu. It sliced through the air, leaving a bright green and red tear in its wake. They all paused, staring at the tear in confusion, jack with more than a little apprehension. Suddenly, a head of bright red hair and green eyes poked through it, staring at them all for a minute.   
Then Wuya- for it looked like a young Wuya without the face marks- grinned and popped back out. Seconds later she came through- WERE THOSE XIAOLIN MONK ROBES?! She was wearing the monk’s robes.   
Wow, what alternate universe did she come from?  
Behind her, a short bald dark-skinned kid with dark brown eyes in a hat came through, also wearing monk robes. A taller bald kid with marks similar to Omi’s on his forehead, and a Spanish looking teen in Shoku Warrior robes came through also. The last was shoved forward by painted nails, attached to one of the weirdest dressed women Jack had ever seen. Wait a minute, is that Kimiko?! Jack was so confused, and only got more confused when a dark-haired teen with dragon eye goggles and a very different looking helipack stumbled through, somersaulting.   
The reason he’d fallen then came through and jack could not stop staring. It, he, he looked like Jack! Taller, older, more oriental clothes in dark greens with fiery red designs, discreet armor, Fiery red hair in a long ponytail tied at the nape of his neck, porcelain skin, and bright ruby red eyes, It looked like a much older Jack Spicer.   
This older Jack looked around, analyzing everyone visible, then his eyes locked with Jack’s own. He blinked in obvious confusion before he moved to walk over to the other. He was stopped, however, by Pedrosa’s yelling.  
“What in the hell is going on?!” He screeched. He sounded like a pterodactyl in Jack’s opinion. That thought made him snicker. Pedrosa glared at him.  
“Somethin’ funny Spicer?” He growled. Jack huffed.   
“Yeah, you. Later cheating Pterodactyl” He was sooo done with this shit. He could hear Tomohiko’s muttering and snickering, and Omi started laughing loudly at whatever she muttered, and he was so fed up.   
He activated his Helipack, he wasn’t sticking around to be made fun of, again. If they needed his help they could come crawling like the pathetic losers they were. As he flew off he felt eyes on the back of his head, glancing back once more to find the only one looking at him was the other Jack. He shook it off, focusing on his flying. He looked at his watch.   
If he hurried he could probably make it to the Road’s house before she left for the club. Ugh, today was not the day for this shit. He’d been fine this morning, but now he felt off. He usually used the term Genderfluid, but honestly, he wasn’t sure what he was and Genderfluid was the closest he had. Some days he was a boy, some days he was a girl. Some days it was neither, and others were both. Some days, like today, his body didn’t decide what to be until halfway through the day! Thanks to an invention- created by himself and tested thoroughly on animals obviously, he wouldn’t trust anyone else with his ideas- he could shift effortlessly between what he felt thanks to specially designed nanobots attached to his cells. He never went to a showdown as a girl, and he doubted he ever would. Those Xiaolin losers didn’t deserve to have any more ammo to hurt him with.  
He had to go home and change clothes, he thought looking down at himself in disgust. His were torn and filthy and nowhere near appropriate for a club. He got home, then headed upstairs to his room. Once inside he pressed a button on his watch, feeling his form shift effortlessly as she went into her walk-in closet, humming quietly as she changed into a black corset top, flowery lace-covered knee-length sleeveless fit-and-flare dress, the collar of which came up to her neck. She slipped on thigh-high black socks with green ribbons laced through the top, then her knee-high chunky-heeled cleated sole “Lace-up” biker boots with Red laces, zipping up the hidden Zipper in the back. She hummed to herself, coming out of her closet to go into the bathroom, washing off her “War Paint” and doing her eyeliner and cat-eye properly, using a dusky red eyeshadow and a blood-red lipstick with a sparkly “Pretty in hibiscus” lipgloss. Now, she was ready.   
Oh, wait, she had to get the product out of her hair. She’d strip the color and redye it tonight, it was dulling. Once she got the hair gel out properly she went back out into her bedroom. She grabbed her purse, tossed her makeup and cell phone in, then headed back downstairs to the front door, signaling for a jackbot to bring the car around front. Finally, she was on her way, being driven to Road’s house to meet her friend. She never noticed the Red eyes following her in amazement.


	2. The Veil

***Half an hour later***  
Jack was laughing, relaxing on a bar stool after some intense dancing. She was so glad she’d gathered the energy to come out tonight, it was SO worth it. She ordered a drink, making sure she ordered from Szayel. She never trusted the trainees, as they rarely knew what they were doing at first, and Szayel always watched out for the people who ordered, in case someone slipped something into his drinks.  
He took it as a personal offense, but he was a good guy who had a protective streak a mile wide. It was primarily why she and Road had hired him. Oh right, She’d forgotten to say that she and Road co-owned the bar. It was called The Veil, and it was a Bar that catered to everyone. Teens and anyone under 18 was allowed in until 8:30 on weekdays, 9 on Sundays and 10 on Saturdays, but anyone under 18 had to be accompanied by an adult or a friend over 18 past 7. After that, it was adults only.  
No one under 21 could order any alcohol, and Szayel made sure no one slipped anyone anything and/or drank past their limits. If someone didn’t have a ride home or their friends ditched them, Szayel would inform Jack or Road, who would arrange them an Uber and slip them a notecard with a great hangover breakfast recipe.  
The bar had a large dance floor, usually packed. The bar extended from the wall/corner by the front doors, all the way to the other end of the main room. There were small tables in the corner right off the dancefloor, where groups could sit down and relax without sitting perched on barstools, which usually only the singles sat at. There was a door clearly labeled as The Cafe, it was a set of stairs to the upstairs cafe. It was much quieter up there, the floor designed with technology so it looked like the floor was see-through, so the people could watch any performances without the level of noise and crush of bodies while they enjoyed the simpler drinks and some basic foods/pastries. The color scheme was primarily red and black, but there were subtle hints of other colors, though they were still rather dark shaded. Dark blue tablecloths, maroon and/or purple napkins, even dark gold curtains on the ceiling which usually held confetti or balloons depending on the events or performances for the day. Szayel came back with her drink, a virgin Mary. She wasn’t in the mood to drink tonight. She hummed along to the music, enjoying the easy dance music playing. It was karaoke night but no one seemed to be taking. huh, maybe she'd go up there soon if no one did.  
About twenty minutes later she was done. She got up, going over to the stage steps to talk to the song DJ set up next to them. She gave him her song choice, and she moved up the stairs to grab the mike. She looked over the crowd, most looking mildly interested that someone was finally up there. Then the song began to play and people definitely took notice. Jack smiled, then began to sing.

"~I'm so into you,

I can barely breathe.~

And all I wanna do

is to fall in deep.~

But close ain't close enough,

till we cross the line,

Baby~

So name a game to play,

and I'll roll the dice~

Hey~

Oh baby, look what you started,

The temperature's rising in here

Is this gonna happen?

Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move~

Before I make a move~."

She was enjoying the fact that she could make everyone dance. She scanned the crowd, her Ruby Red Iris' meeting a matching pair, belonging to the other Jack who was sitting on a barstool watching her rather transfixed. That made her a little nervous, but she ignored it in favor of focusing on the song as she danced.

"So baby come light me up.

And maybe I'll let you on it

a little bit dangerous,

but baby that's how I want it.

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Got everyone watching us,

So baby lets keep it secret.

A little bit scandalous,

but baby don't let them see it

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you."

The Other world's Jack was practically hypnotized. His counterpart was so talented! He had no talent for singing, had never had an interest really. But to each their own as they say, and He would say this was something he could watch all day. Especially if his counterpart danced like that! He could do the waltz and such but this modern dancing was new to him, bars and clubs had never been a thing he'd entertained entering.

"This could take some time~

hey.

I made too many mistakes

better get this right, Baby~

Oh, baby look what you started,

The temperature's rising in here

is this gonna happen?

been waiting for you to make a move,

before I make a move.

So baby come light me up.

And maybe I'll let you on it

a little bit dangerous,

but baby that's how I want it.

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Got everyone watching us,

So baby lets keep it secret.

A little bit scandalous,

but baby don't let them see it

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Tell me what you came here for~

cause I can't I can't wait no more.

I'm on the edge of no control~!

and I need, I need you to know, you to know oh~

So baby come light me up.

And maybe I'll let you on it

a little bit dangerous,

but baby that's how I want it.

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

Got everyone watching us,

So baby lets keep it secret.

A little bit scandalous,

but baby don't let them see it

a little less conversation and a little more touch my body

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you.

((So come light me up))

so come light me up my baby~

((little dangerous))

a little dangerous my baby~

a little less conversation

and a little more touch my body

cause I'm so into you, into you, into you~.~"

Jack laughed and waved a bit as she went down the steps of the stage, heading back to her previous seat. Which the other Jack was now sitting next to. She was hesitant to speak to him but reclaimed her seat anyway. He smiled at her.  
"You have a lovely voice. You're this world's Jack, correct? You were there when the others and I came through." He confirmed.  
She sighed.  
"Thank you for the compliment, and yes I was there. That was me. The Idiot who can't even win a showdown against a cheating Monk." She grumbled a bit, she was still pissed off about that! The other Jack ((let's call him Spicer, for now, shall we?)) Sighed.  
"Yes, I heard that. Not very Xiaolin of him now was it?" He ribbed. Jack snorted, playing with the lace of her dress.  
"That dress is very flattering on you if I may say so." He complimented, making her flush.  
"Ah, thanks. I bought it about a month ago, haven't worn it once before today. The boots are worn in quite a bit though, had 'em a couple of months and worn them pretty often so they're much more comfortable than they were when I bought them. Leather does that." Spicer hummed.  
"Yes, I very much enjoy the feeling of broken-in leather shoes. Not so much the breaking in part." He winked, making her laugh.  
They chatted a while longer before the topic turned a bit more serious when Spicer asked what Jack thought of her world's Chase.  
She blinked.  
"Chase? Well, he's my idol, pretty much. he's strong, confident, powerful, Gorgeous. Pretty much everything I'm not. Other than him being the one I aspire to be like or at least work for, there's nothing there really. Meh, I had a huge crush on him barely even a year ago, but the feeling kind of died down since the day he threw me into the gaping maw of a T-Rex." Spicer started to stare, stupefied. Jack blinked, waving a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond to her question if he was alright.  
"Hello~? Earth to Jack? Hello~" She was confused. what did she say? Spicer snapped out of it soon enough to see she had ordered another drink for herself, going for spiked sparkling water. Yeah, she had said she wasn't gonna drink but what the hell it had a barely 2% concentration of alcohol in it anyway. Spicer huffed.  
"You shouldn't drink alcohol you know. Do you have a ride home if you get drunk?" He asked seriously. Jack frowned.  
"Dude, it's spiked sparkling water, and I'm only having the one. this isn't even enough to get me, buzzed dude. I've been drinking alcohol since I was 12 and I got into my parent's liquor cabinet I doubt one drink is gonna kill me. Besides I'm flying home, it won't matter if I'm drunk or not cuz my helipack has autopilot." Spicer huffed.  
"Very well. But I would see you home if you would allow, I would hate to see such a lovely thing be harmed or assaulted because of impaired judgment." Jack shrugged.  
"Do whatever floats your boat dude."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack hiccuped softly, her helipack flying her home. She'd been dragged into a drinking competition against Road and won. Huh, maybe the next showdown she should call for a drinking competition? There was a thought. She'd love to see those Xiaolin Losers hold their liquor! She giggled, her head feeling light and fuzzy, not quite fully drunk but definitely more than buzzed. 25 shots of cheap Vodka and Rum. heh, she could pull that off without a second thought. it was the good stuff that got her drunk when she let herself indulge. Spicer flew beside her, easily keeping pace.

"I see what you meant by "Autopilot." " He teased. She had said she'd only have the one drink after all, but then Road had called her a coward and that had stung. She'd been called that too many times by the monks, she didn't need her friend doing it too!

"Yeah well, use what'cha got Ya know?" She laughed a little. He hummed slightly, silently agreeing with her. Once they got to the Spicer mansion they flew in through the jet entrance which opened due to Jack's Heli pack's proximity. She hummed to herself as she moved through the lab, a jackbot flying over to take her Heli pack and put it away. Another flew over as she sat down, silently unzipping her boots and taking them off for her. Spicer watched in amusement.  
"This a recurring circumstance or is this occasional?" He asked amused. she answered in the latter, then yawned.  
"I have a bunch of guest rooms if you want one, cuz I dunno about Chase being happy with the company. Heh, when is he ever happy?" This last part was muttered to herself as she struggled to unlace her stupid dress. Why oh why did she go for a corset back without a side zipper?!  
Jack chuckled. "Would you like a bit of assistance?" He offered. She looked at him for a few seconds, stunned.  
"Uh, s-sure. th-thanks. I mean I could just have a jack bot do it don't know why I didn't just do that and- oh ok you're, already doing it." Now she was a bit uncomfortable. the lacing went all the way to her throat, where it was tied. Yeah, a bit backward but she preferred it that way anyway.  
Once the lacing was halfway loosened she stopped him.

"I can uh, g-get it off easily now heh. Uh, th-thanks."

He smiled at her.

"Never a problem my dear. Now, I believe you said something about a guest room?"

Jack nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'll have a Jackbot show you. JB325!" She yelled at a random jackbot she saw. "Show him to a clean guest room." The Jackbot made a weird half bow. Spicer looked impressed.

"How do you know each robot specifically? They look exactly alike."

Jack paused.

"Ya know, I have no clue. I've always just, been able to tell. Huh. I never actually stopped to think about that before." She laughed a bit. "Well, whatever. It doesn't matter. it's not like it's a problem, it's just something I've always been able to do. AJB, find my graph paper would ya? I wanna get a blueprint started tomorrow morning and I'm too buzzed to bother trying to find it right now." She yawned, moving towards the cot and small dresser she kept down here for when she exhausted herself so much she didn't want to trudge upstairs. She looked back at Spicer, waving goodnight before she ducked behind a changing screen she kept down there. Never know when the monks might try to break in after all. Spicer laughed quietly to himself as he followed the robot to the guestroom. His counterpart amused him to no end.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's been a long time huh? So, I am so sorry it's been so long but life is a bitch, and my hyper fixations are all over the place. I don't want any of my writing to come off as forced or stiff, because I love writing, I really do. So, as a treat, I have reread my stuff, and I plan on re-writing most of it. It's ok, but my writing has come a long way so I can do better. As it is right now though, I will post new stuff as I redo the old, so you don't have to read the old stuff I redo. Or, if you guys think it would be better, I can redo all the stuff before I post the new stuff. Keep in mind, I like what I have so far, so the most that would change here is just slight rewording and some grammar fixes alongside maybe some fact-checking XD.

_RECAP: waving goodnight before she ducked behind a changing screen she kept down there. Never know when the monks might try to break in after all. Spicer laughed quietly to himself as he followed the robot to the guestroom. His counterpart amused him to no end._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack yawned as they woke up, feeling their wrist gender system (They really needed to think of a different name for it, but then again they were never very creative with the names for their creations) activate the nanobots in their body, flattening out their chest to almost flat, and smooth everything out down there so there were no obvious genitals. There wouldn't be unless they felt like it or they needed to use the bathroom. Man, they loved being a genius. They needed to figure out how to be able to sell it to people in unaccepting households without being found out. The main design was known as they'd patented it for Trans nonbinary and bigender people and even ones able to test run for people so they'd be able to try out being the other gender. Hell, asexuals could even use it because most didn't have sex at all, or were sex-repulsed, so they didn't need genitals except to pee unless they wanted to. A great side effect of inventing them was that many cis women (and men) in general were buying them also as they were able to get rid of their genitals to avoid being violated, or it would make them smaller or bigger. It wasn't the intended use, but who the fuck cared? They did all the time. 'Sides, it helped people with their body image. Didn't do much of anything for muscle mass though aside from shifting it to account for the differences in gender muscle and fat distribution. Jack would have to come up with another design, something the kids in houses that didn't accept their choices or even in the closet kids wouldn't need permission to buy. It needs to be able to change them back for their families' eyes of course, but subtle enough to hide in case of emergency. Even if kids parent's accepted them, not all family members would, and the change would be subtle enough that the kids could avoid fights. Jack stood up, stretching, and scratching their head. They went upstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast, just some simple banana pancakes. They'd been cooking for themselves since they were young, so they knew they'd be delicious. By the time two large stacks were finished Spicer had come down smelling them. He smiled at the younger, then blinked, taking in the differences. Jack grinned, noting his confusion.

"They and them today. It's a gender-free day today." They could tell Spicer didn't really get it, but he nodded his acceptance at least. The two enjoyed their breakfast, Spicer complimenting the food quite exuberantly. Once that was all done with Jack went back to the basement to work on their inventions. Spicer followed Them, though he stayed back so as not to distract. A couple of hours later Jack looked up when Their Wu alarm went off. They grabbed it, looking at the screen.

"Valdivian? Aw geez. Great, snakes and spiders and bugs. ugh. So long as I don't see giant spiders or snakes I'm fine. Ooh, I might be able to find a rare animal at least. You wanna come?" They asked Spicer, looking annoyed at their destination. Once They got a positive answer They readied the jet, climbing inside with Spicer.

They reached their destination, And already it was muggy as all hell. At least, in Jack's opinion. Well, wearing all black wasn't happening today.

"Okay, ya know what!" They turned back to the jet, opening a panel on the side. They pulled out a much brighter set of clothes. "No peeking." Spicer held up his hands.

"Never." He faced the forest, and Jack pursed their lips but decided to trust him. They climbed into the jet, closing the glass and getting changed. Yeah, it ruined the goth boy image they projected but they were so not in the mood to boil alive cuz their clothes cooling system stopped working. What you think they'd go in extreme temperatures like a desert without a way to keep cool? Hah. Once they climbed back out they were wearing a white long sleeve v-neck and dark brown hippie pants. Well, they have flared bottoms and they were a light fabric but the bottom made them think of hippies so they called them hippie pants. They kept their boots on.

Spicer smiled at their outfit change. They looked much more comfortable. He thought as they walked through the forest looking for the Wu. 'I've never given much thought to different genders, but I shouldn't be surprised. Many countries and societies have many different genders. I never would have thought that an alternate of myself would be genderfluid. It's an interesting perspective to see. Maybe I should ask my warriors their preferred gender? No, I've never gendered them and I don't see why I would do so now. They know their genders and act as they wish so long as it isn't against me, I'd look the fool if I asked. Oh, there it is.' Jack noticed it just as Spicer did, a faintly glowing fan barely visible through the have drizzle and thick fog in the crook of what seemed to be a maple tree, rather high up off the ground.

"Haven't seen the monks yet. Wonder where they are? Maybe they landed in the wrong part of the forest?" Jack wondered hopefully. Spicer hummed.

"Perhaps.-" he was about to suggest he get it when Jack jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch, swinging up onto it. They jumped up branch by branch, to the height where even Spicer had trouble seeing them through the thick fog. He waited for a bit, heard a Chucao Tapaculo's startled squawk, and then he saw the glow go away. He waited for a bit, listening closely. He heard a snap of a branch, then he could hear the monks not far from where he was.

"Where the hell are we going! If Dojo lost the scent, does that mean someone got it already?"

That would be the female of the group. It was odd to think of any version of Tomohiko who was good.

"But Kimiko, Dojo cannot smell the Wu, it is a sense of which direction it is in based on his itching!"

"It's a figure of speech Omi. It means he can't find it anymore." That would be Pedrosa. His counterpart was weirder, much more, composed, than this one.

"Oh. But-"

"Later little partner, we got company."

And he saw them come through the fog, both this worlds and his own, he knew the exact moment they noticed him. He smiled pleasantly. This world's Bailey was much more, pleasant, than the one he was used to dealing with. That damned Flea.

"Hello, young ones. It's a pleasure to see you all doing well." His world's monks twitched, as that tone was usually before they were humiliated somehow. His smile widened, but he was brought up short when he heard a crash behind him, along with soft cursing.

"Fuck fuck fuck. fucking branch fucking fog fucking ow." He stifled a laugh, turning around to see Jack having landed in a bush, thankfully unharmed.

"Are you alright Young One?" He asked, mostly amused but a bit concerned if they had injured themselves. Jack huffed, nodding and standing up with a slight pout. Then they grinned, holding up the fan. It was a rather simple cloth folding fan, the cloth a bright scarlet with a dragonfly embossed on it in a shining golden thread.

"The Fan of Busan! Jack Spicer, you will not take the victory today!"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I just did though. I found it first, I got it." They got a thoughtful look on their face. "Actually, you really wanna fight me for it?"

Omi nodded furiously. "Alright, but I choose the challenge. Otherwise, well I'll just fly out of here while my jackbots buy me time." Pedrosa growled.

"Fine! It can't be that hard to beat you. I'll take you on one on one Spicer!" Jack grinned. Perfect.

"A drinking contest. First to pass out loses. Got it?"

Pedrosa looked confused, but then he seemed to huff, obviously thinking he could beat Jack at anything.

"Whatever Spicer, bring it on mama's boy." Jack grinned widely, almost manically.

"Alrighty then. Let's Go!"

**_"Xiaolin Showdown!"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is mostly old work, so I will be going over the first two chapters to see what I can change, what I can improve. I would love some feedback honestly, as it has been too long since I've worked on this story, and I forgot how much I loved it! So I'm back on my bullshit with my Xiaolin showdown obsession. This is cross-posted from fanfiction under the same name. This is one of my favorite works that I've done, so I would love to hear what you guys think! I only have three chapters so far, but I'm already a third of a way through a fourth. After two years of leaving it at two chapters, I've gotten so much done in one day!


End file.
